Keeping It on the Down Low
by EmLuvsCastle
Summary: They don't want anyone to know about their relationship yet while it is still new, but Castle and Beckett have a huge task to face about hiding their relationship from their friends and everyone else at the 12th; especially Gates.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping It on the Down Low**

**Hi everyone, I have decided to write another fiction. I think this one will be great because Castle and Beckett will be trying to hide their relationship from everyone and it will quite funny (I hope). Enjoy and please do review **

Castle and Beckett were lying sprawled out in Castle's big bed, with Beckett's head on Castle's chest. "Last night was amazing, I loved it so much!" Castle began.

"Me too," Beckett replied.

Castle glanced at the clock on the bedside cabinet "Well it looks like we have time for round two if you're up to it?"

"Oh Mr Castle, I always am and technically this will be round five."

"Ohh, Beckett keeping count are we?"

"Just shut up and kiss me Rick!" Beckett said.

"Mmmm, that I can do."

Just as they began kissing Beckett's phone rang. "Just ignore it" Castle said planting kisses down Beckett's neck which she loved.

"There might be a body." Beckett said trying to reach for the phone, but Castle was too quick and flipped her onto her back, and was now kissing her collarbone.

Beckett gave in and started kissing Castle back, _if it's important or a body I'm sure they'll call me again, or ring Castle._ Beckett thought. Once again Beckett and Castle were interrupted, this time it was Castle's phone ringing. Beckett broke out of the kiss "You should really get that."

"I know, just one more kiss? Please Kate." Castle begged.

"Fine" Beckett leaned in and gave Castle a quick kiss; Castle looked satisfied as he answered his phone.

"Ah Lanie, what do I owe the pleasure?" Castle said rather cheerily.

Beckett leaned in so she could hear what the M.E and also her best friend was saying "Good morning to you too Castle, you seem rather cheery this morning. There's been a murder; we haven't been able to get through to Beckett yet."

"Oh, I'm sure she's in the shower or maybe-" Castle was cut off by Beckett pinching his nose.

"Castle? Am I interrupting something?" Lanie asked "I sounds like someone is with you."

"No no just me, ah I had better go and get ready. Can you get Espo or Ryan to text me the address to the crime scene?"

Castle quickly hung up before Lanie could reply. "Castle! Now she is going to be really suspicious!"

"Aw, come on Beckett no she won't and why did you grab my nose like that?"

"To stop you going on any further about me. Now we have to get ready, I'll just quickly call back Lanie and pretend I was in the shower."

"Oh Kate, talking about showers would you care to join me?"

"Castle no! I would love to if we weren't this late already, go get ready!"

Fifteen minutes later Castle and Beckett were ready and walking down to the lobby. "It's lucky I brought an extra change of clothes with me otherwise people really would start getting suspicious, because we do work with detectives."

"So are we going to arrive together?" Castle asked, hoping they could have a quick make out session in the cab on the way.

"No way Castle! They'll start guessing, now go and buy the coffees."

"But I made you one earlier this morning."

"We're trying to be normal." Beckett said rolling her eyes the leant in and gave Castle a quick kiss.

"So there's still no way we could car pool?"

"See you at the crime scene handsome." Beckett said as she walked off.

_Today is going to be a long day._ Castle thought as he pulled himself together after the comment and headed off to get the coffee.

...

Beckett was already at the crime scene examining the body when Castle arrived. "Morning Beckett" Castle said as he handed her the coffee, letting their hands brush for a second which sent a tingling sensation all over Beckett.

Everyone continued work as normal and nobody suspected that Castle and Beckett were together. It felt like the day was dragging on for Kate, she badly wanted to kiss Castle and she could tell he was looking at her thinking the same. Beckett's phone beeped with a text message it was from Lanie saying to come to the morgue now she had discovered something with the victim. "Castle Lanie text saying to come to the morgue, come on."

The two walked towards the elevator and when they got into it luckily it was just those two. As soon as the doors closed Castle was kissing Beckett, or was Beckett kissing Castle? Either way they badly wanted each other. When they broke apart gasping for air Castle said "I've been wanting and waiting to do that all day."

"Oh me too, it wasn't this hard last week so why is it hard now? I just keep wanting to kiss you and rip your shirt off!"

"Beckett! I never in a million years thought you would say that! If we weren't at work I'd happily let you rip my shirt off."

The elevator beeped indicating that it was the right level for the morgue "Act normal" Beckett whispered as they walked out and into the morgue.

"Oh good your here!" Lanie said jumping up out of her chair and walking towards them. "Our vic was shot three times in the back," Lanie said grabbing a picture that she had taken "And then was shot in the leg." Lanie stopped talking and looked at Beckett.

"Uh Lanie, what are you doing?" Beckett asked, weirded out.

"Beckett your lip gloss is smudged and all round your mouth." The M.E said.

**Do you guys love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review! Hopefully I'll update soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for the lovely reviews **** I've had a few comments wondering if Lanie will find out... no don't worry not yet, nobody will for a while. So I thought that I had better update quickly to clear it up! I'm just mean and like giving big cliff hangers! Enjoy this chapter. **

**Emma**

"Oh god, do I?" Beckett exclaimed, trying not to blow her cover and madly wiping it from her mouth. "I got this new lip gloss yesterday and decided to wear it today. It's an absolute nightmare and goes everywhere; I'm throwing it out the moment I get home. This is the second time it's happened to me today."

"Oh girl, that's no good. What brand is it so I'll know not to buy it?" Lanie asked.

"Ladies," Castle said interrupting them "I hate to break up this chat but I'd like to find out what else Lanie has managed to pull from the vic."

"Right thank you Mr Castle for once it's you pulling us back on track. I'm shocked. I was correct with my estimate of time of death four this morning and he died from the three gunshots to the back." Lanie finished.

"So do you think he was running away and the killer was shooting at a moving target?" Beckett asked.

"That's my guess and judging from the dirt left on this vic's feet I'd say he was definitely running."

"So what was he doing wearing no shoes in the early hours of the morning? Just out for a causal stroll in the dark bare foot?" Castle questioned.

"I'm sure you'll have a theory for that Castle." Lanie said.

"Nope, got nothing this time. Weird. I'm sure I'll come up with something." Castle answered.

"So is there anything else we need to know about the vic?" Beckett asked.

"Nope, that's it. I'll call you if I find anything, bye!"

"Bye Lanie" Castle and Beckett both said in unison.

"Aw cute you guys still do, I thought we'd lost it for a while when you guys were fighting."

"Very funny Lanie, goodbye!" Castle said as he followed Beckett out the door.

"You don't think she's beginning to cotton on to us?" Beckett asked as soon as they walked into the elevator and were alone.

"No, luckily you managed to avert that crisis with the whole bad lip gloss thing that was great work Beckett."

"Thank you Castle, but why didn't you point out to me that it was on my face?"

"I didn't see, I swear!" Castle said.

"Sure Castle, sure you were just staring at my boobs weren't you?"

"Whaaaat? No!"

"You really are a terrible liar; luckily you haven't blown our cover to anyone but your mother and Alexis yet."

The elevator door opened and they walked back into their work floor. Beckett hissed under her breath "Act normal."

...

In the next few hours they had already found the killer and got a confession. Everyone was pleased and Gates said they could all get off on an early night. "Want to come back to mine?" Castle said after Ryan and Esposito had just left.

"I'd love to, but I just promised Lanie I'd meet her down at the morgue and we'd go for drinks. Sorry."

"It's alright, you go and have fun. Even if it does mean I'll miss you on the other side of my bed tonight or get to kiss you." Castle said looking a little disappointed.

Beckett held her hand out "Handshake?"

They locked hands and fantasized their kiss. "Bye Kate, see you tomorrow."

Beckett couldn't wipe the big smile that crept onto her face during the handshake off. "Yeah bye Castle and I'll make it up to you tomorrow night. I promise." She finished brushing past Castle's hand as she walked out.

...

Kate was back at her apartment with Lanie they had been out and had drinks and came back to hers for dinner and a real gossip. Lanie had just gone to use the bathroom and Beckett decided to check her phone, there was a new message from Castle she quickly opened it **It's not the same w/out u Kate! Miss u in my big bed can't wait to see ur gorgeous face tomorrow sweetie xoxo**

Kate could feel herself blushing and she quickly sent off a reply **Aw, I miss you too Castle... so much. Hurry up tomorrow! Sweet dreams see you tomorrow **** mwaaah xoxo**

It was less than thirty seconds and there was another reply **Night, night. Sleep tight beautiful, until tomorrow xxx**

_God I love him._ Beckett thought, she had not yet admitted her love to him, but she was going to pretty soon. She quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket as Lanie walked back into the room.

...

There was no murder today luckily, so Castle picked Beckett up on the way to the precinct, as soon as Beckett got into the car they were all over each other. When they broke away gasping for air Castle said "God I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too, I couldn't sleep."

They arrived at the precinct and were walking towards the elevator chatting away. "So we are still on for tonight?" Beckett asked.

"Why Beckett, of course we are still on! I've kept my schedule clear specially." Castle replied winking.

"What's on tonight?" Esposito asked as he and Ryan walked up behind them.

"Uh nothing," Beckett and Castle both said at the same time.

"God you guys crack me up!" Esposito laughed, "Oh and Castle I saw Gates this morning at the cafe, she looks like she could shoot daggers, so keep out of her way."

"Thanks for the warning." Castle said laughing.

"So I take it Gates still hasn't forgiven you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm getting there-" Castle began before Beckett cut him off.

"She's been glaring at him ever since and we're talking her extra scary death glare."

"Dude, you better keep be keeping it on the down low today then!" Ryan laughed as they got into the elevator.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Please do review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews and following my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter- I'm enjoying writing it.**

It was just after midday and there were still no bodies. Beckett finished paperwork and Castle for once in his time at the 12th was helping. They'd steal glances at each other over the paperwork. Castle gave Beckett a really cute smile and wink that made her blush, she quickly turned away so nobody would see. "Yo Beckett can Ryan and I go and get some lunch?" Esposito asked coming up behind her.

"Sure, don't be too long though!"

As Ryan and Esposito walked to the elevator Ryan said "Don't you think mum has been acting weird lately?"

"Yeah... maybe she has a new boyfriend?"

"Probably. Poor Castle, I actually thought they had a chance of getting together." Esposito said as they got into the elevator.

Castle made sure Ryan and Espo had left and people were out of earshot before saying to Beckett "Fancy grabbing some lunch?"

"Oh I brought some with me this morning Castle."

"Oh Detective, I think you'll prefer my offer. It involves a lot of handshaking."

"Well Mr Castle, I might just take you up on that offer. Let's go."

….

Castle and Beckett arrived back at the precinct 45 minutes later. Beckett insisted that they look they didn't just 'shake hands' so she made Castle go and buy coffee and meet her back at the precinct.

When Castle arrived back at the precinct it was quite a lot later and he didn't have coffees, Beckett gave him a weird look. "Sorry, Alexis called and I got held up. She wants to meet tonight and have dinner with me and my mother, she misses us. I didn't have the heart to tell her I was meant to be meeting you."

"It's fine Castle, I understand."

"Are you sure Kate? Because I know I'm going to miss you like crazy again."

"Yes I'm sure, and I know I'll miss you too. But at least we had lunchtime today."

"What's this talk about having something at lunch time today?" Ryan asked as he had heard the last part of the conversation.

"Beckett was just saying to me that she's letting me off the hook for having a huge lunchtime today because I was talking to Alexis." Castle said.

"Oh right, how is she getting on?"

"Good, but she's missing us quite a bit."

Ryan was called back over to his desk by Esposito. "Oh god Castle, that was so close." Beckett said.

"Oh I know, well at least Ryan believed what I said."

"Yeah, thanks for that Castle."

"Always Kate," Replied Castle who was smiling.

That produced a big grin on Beckett's face, the one Castle loved and adored and that made Beckett look so darned cute and amazing.

….

It was the end of the day and everyone was heading off. "I'll walk you to your car?" Castle asked.

"I'd like that," Beckett said smiling as she walked out of the elevator.

"I'll miss you again tonight, but I promise tomorrow night."

"Great, I look forward to it Castle." Beckett replied smiling and she quickly turned around, made sure nobody was looking and gave Castle a huge kiss on the lips.

"Bye Kate"

"Bye Rick"

Castle loved it when Beckett called him Rick. Beckett decided nobody could say her name just as well as Castle; it made her feel like a teenager again.

….

Today there was a murder, _hopefully this will distract us a little more_ Beckett thought. When Castle strolled onto the crime scene carrying two coffees as always but the shirt he was wearing had Beckett all swoony. _Jeez Kate, compose yourself._ "Morning Castle," Beckett greeted Castle as he handed her the coffee.

"Good morning Detective and good morning Lanie."

It had been exactly four and a half hours since the crime scene walked in and Beckett was having the hardest time of her life trying to concentrate but she just imagined ripping Castle's shirt off, she had enough. "Castle, I'm just going to grab a couple of files on the vic."

"Okay,"

"I'll need your eyes to help find them."

"Okay then" Castle said sounded a little confused.

As soon as they had rounded the corner Beckett grabbed Castle and dragged him into the files room, locked the door and started making out with him. When they finally broke apart for air Castle exclaimed "Jeez Beckett, you really can't cope without me."

"Very funny, are you wearing a new shirt today?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I am do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, but don't ever wear it here again the moment I saw you in this I just wanted you to take it off." Beckett said.

"Wow. Well go on Beckett, take it off me then."

They were kissing again, Kate was unbuttoning Castle's shirt and Castle's hands were up her top. Beckett finally pulled away, satisfied. "We should go back out there, so it won't look suspicious, quick get your top back on and I'll get the files."

Beckett quickly fixed her hair and smoothed out her top as she searched for the file. Castle quickly put his shirt back on and when Beckett indicated that she had found the file they left. As Beckett was reading the file Castle was looking at the murder board trying to come up with some theories. Ryan walked up to Castle and said "Uh Castle, I think you buttoned your shirt wrong."

Castle looked down and saw the uneven buttons. "Oh would you look at that, I was so tired this morning when I put it on. I'll just go to the bathroom and fix it."

"But Castle, I could've sworn it wasn't like that this morning. Oh I know why it's like that! You had a hot lunch date."

"So maybe I did Ryan…"

"Dude, dish the details!" Esposito said as he came and sat down.

Castle had to think really quickly on the spot "She's a… uh model."

**I know I'm mean and left this on a bit of a cliff hanger! Hope you all like this chapter. Reviews are very welcome remember!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice bro" Esposito said slapping Castle on the back "Is she hot?"

"Duh, she's a model of course she is."

Beckett sat there at her desk thanking her lucky stars that their cover wasn't blown. She really did love Richard Castle and he is very good at making things up on the spot. Ryan and Esposito seemed to be satisfied and believed Castle's lie so they went back to their desks chatting away. Thank you Beckett mouthed to Castle with a big toothy grin. "Also Beckett, I think you are going to owe me more handshakes because I think I just worked out who the killer is." Castle said winking at Beckett.

"Well look at you go, Detective Castle. Hmm that suits you Castle." Beckett said laughing.

"Why thank you, aren't you going to ask me who the killer is?"

"Fine who is the killer?"

Beckett sat as Castle explained his theory and Beckett was shocked it was such a grounded theory "Thinking like a cop." Beckett accidently thought out loud.

"What was that?" Castle asked.

"Nothing, great work Castle we'll go and arrest our guy. I'm impressed."

"Well all this time I've spent with you, you must be rubbing off on me."

"Who would've thought…?" Beckett said as she got up and began her preparations to make the arrest. "You coming Castle?"

"Huh, yes!" Castle quickly jumped up and followed Beckett, Esposito and Ryan to the elevator.

As he got into Beckett's car Beckett whispered in Castle's ear "I know why you weren't concentrating before, you were staring at my ass. I've told you not to do that in public."

"Oh please Beckett, and anyway the others all think I'm dating a hot model. Besides I'd be happy to let you spank me tonight."

"Oh you're good Castle. If you keep being a good boy for the rest of the week and don't blow our cover I might pull out that kinky box of mine and yes before you ask it might involve handcuffs."

"Oh Kate you are a tease. How am I meant to concentrate for the rest of the day, let alone the week now?"

"Oh I know I'm mean Castle but I promise you this will be worth the wait." Beckett said in a sultry tone.

….

After they got a confession out of the killer Castle and Beckett were giving Gates the final details of the case. "Thank you Detective Beckett for closing another case." Gates said.

"Actually sir, it was Castle who worked out who the killer was." Beckett said, hoping this would improve Gates feelings toward Castle.

Gates took off her glasses as she said "Really, is that true Mr Castle."

"Yes sir." Castle said.

"Hmm… well I hope you are still searching for those two Gemini dolls of mine you broke."

"Of course."

As Beckett and Castle walked out of the office Beckett said "Seriously? You're actually searching for these dolls?"

"Uh yes, you have seen the looks she can give right? I swear those looks could actually kill someone."

"So I'm coming back to yours?" Beckett asked collecting all her stuff.

"Of course and we will be undisturbed as Alexis is gone and mother is off on some beauty retreat. I'll make you dinner."

"Oh I look forward to it Castle."

….

Castle and Beckett just finished eating a lovely dinner that Castle cooked. "Mm, Rick that was so good how did you make it?"

"Well Kate, I don't give up my recipes that easily."

"Oh well I'm sure I can pay you back." Beckett said teasing Castle as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I think you'll get the better end of this deal." Beckett said as she revealed she was wearing a lacy black bra.

"Oh it's yours!" Castle said as he picked Beckett up and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her along the way.

Castle was lying on his back and Beckett's head was resting on his bicep, both of their breathing was still fast. "Oh god Kate, you're really amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself Castle."

"You don't think the others are beginning to suspect that we might be together?" Castle asked.

"Oh look who has changed their tune," Beckett laughed "I don't know, let's just say that we are going out with people to get them off our backs."

"Yeah, good idea. Well Ryan and Espo think that I'm dating a model… Kate you do know that they will have to find out sooner or later right?"

"Yeah I know, I'd just prefer later… I don't know what Gates would do if she found out… she'd probably kick you out or I might get fired."

"It won't get to that then, okay? I'm willing to do anything to protect us because this is the happiest I've been in my life and I love you so much Kate… so, so much."

"Rick, that's so sweet. And yeah, I think this is the happiest I've been in years, I finally feel like I'm beginning to know who I am again… I love you too Castle."

Castle had the biggest smile on his face as he reached in and started to kiss Beckett.

….

At eight a.m. Beckett's phone rang, there was a murder. Luckily Castle and Beckett were out of bed and ready today. "I take it there's been a murder." Castle said walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah… listen Rick; you don't have to come today."

"Kate what's wrong?" Castle said walking over to Beckett.

"It's a kid who has been killed Castle. She's only seven. These cases are always hard."

"Oh god, well I'll be coming Kate and I'll be there the whole time supporting you, we'll solve it together." Castle said pulling Kate into a hug.

Castle and Beckett arrived at the crime scene together, and nobody even noticed. Beckett took a deep breath and quickly squeezed Castle's hand before she went over to the body. "Don't forget I'm here for you Kate." Castle said before they walked over.

Everybody was quiet and working hard today trying to solve the murder and so far they had gotten nowhere. It was horrible that morning when Beckett and Castle had to tell the little girl's parents. Beckett couldn't remember the last time she had felt so horrible. Even Castle was acting normal and didn't even have any theories as to why she died. Beckett's phone rang breaking the silence, it was Lanie, and there was another body. Just before Beckett hung up the phone Lanie said "Kate honey, don't bring Castle with you and just prepare everyone for a gory murder scene."

Beckett told Ryan and Esposito to go ahead, now all she had to do was break the news to Castle that he couldn't come. "Rick don't come, Lanie just said you don't have to see people murdered like this."

"I'll wait outside then; I'm not leaving you alone through this Kate."

….

When they arrived at the warehouse where the body was Ryan was standing outside looking really pale and Esposito looked like he had seen a ghost. Castle gave Beckett a reassuring look as she went up to Ryan and Esposito and walked into the warehouse with them.

Beckett came out a few minutes later and looked pretty similar to what Ryan and Esposito were looking like when they arrived. Castle ran towards her "Kate is everything okay?"

"Oh god Castle, there is so much blood… poor Lanie… all different parts of the body to collect…" Beckett buried her head into Castle's chest.

Castle wrapped his arms around Beckett wishing he could just protect her. "Kate… Kate… it's alright, we'll find this killer together and bring justice to their families. I promise I won't ever leave your side."

Beckett burrowed further into Castle's chest "We have to head back to the precinct and tell Gates. I think she'll become involved in solving this case too."

"Okay, I'll drive. Then I'm taking you home Kate."

And for once Beckett didn't say anything and she let Castle take the lead.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I just really wanted to show an affectionate side of Castle and I know there isn't much about hiding their relationship from the others but this is how it turned out! Hopefully I'll update soon and some of the next chapter will be very exciting! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I am so sorry I have taken this long to update, it is terrible! I have just been so busy and caught up in things; I really hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Emma xx**

The case never became easier; Castle thought that telling the victim's parents was the hard part, and that was certainly hard, but he was wrong. It broke his heart to see that this sort of stuff happened and that they were no closer to finding the killer than yesterday, and just seeing Beckett working so hard, and hadn't even slept since the case was opened looked awful surviving on numerous cups of coffee to get her through. This broke Castle's heart. It was half past ten at night and Castle and Beckett were the only ones left on that floor of the precinct staring at the murder board. Castle walked up behind Beckett and massaged her tense shoulders; she immediately relaxed at his touch. "Kate, let me take you home, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine Castle, not even tired." She replied trying to stifle a yawn.

"Please Kate, just a few hours of sleep even? So you can come back refreshed." Castle begged.

"Fine, I'll just get my stuff." Beckett said, too tired to disagree with Castle.

"Good, I'll take you back to mine, it's closer."

The thought of Castle's big comfy bed did sound very appealing to Beckett; it really was what she needed. On the way down in the elevator Beckett said "Rick… I don't know about this case."

"What do you mean?"

"If I can solve it and find the killer. Everywhere we look into it there is just a pile of dead ends."

"Oh Kate, we will I promise you that. You have me, Ryan, Esposito and even Gates helping we will catch this guy."

"What if we don't?"

"You will Kate, trust me I know that you will. Never in my entire life have I met someone who is so dedicated and as driven as you. You never cease to amaze me, you can do it."

"Thank you"

"Always Kate"

When they arrived at Castle's apartment it had nearly gone eleven. Castle gave Beckett one of his big tee shirts to change into and wear to bed. They were both quite tired; they quickly changed discarding their clothes in a messy pile on the ground and clambered into bed. "Castle, make sure we do get up early right? I have to…" Beckett stopped and yawned "stop by my apartment and change."

"Okay, night Kate." Castle said, pulling the covers around Beckett and kissing her on the forehead.

"Night Rick" She replied, snuggling into him.

Castle didn't set an alarm on his phone because Beckett had some clothes at his place from a few days ago that she had forgotten about. They both needed their sleep.

…

Castle woke up to sunlight seeping through his curtains; he stretched out, finding the other side of the bed empty. He sat up, still slightly dazed and rubbed his eyes. Beckett's side of the bed was cold; she had been up for quite some time. Castle stumbled into the kitchen and there was Kate Beckett, sitting at the table pouring over some of the case files she must have snuck into her bag. She also was changed. "Kate, when did you get up?"

"About half past four, couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the case. Coffee?"

"Please, and Kate I brought you here because you needed to get some sleep, you'll be exhausted still."

"No, I feel a lot more refreshed." She said, handing Castle a cup of hot, freshly brewed coffee. "Now that you are up I'll head of to the precinct, meet you there?"

"Okay, I'll just have a shower. Remember don't burn yourself out Kate. We will solve it, together."

"See you soon Castle." She said, giving Castle a quick kiss on the lips.

…

When Castle arrived at the precinct about forty five minutes later with coffee for Beckett, Espo and Ryan and even Gates he found them all, plus Gates working hard on the case. He was a little worried about Beckett, his Kate. Was this all too much for her? Was she wearing herself out? "Castle, hey!" She said.

"Morning everyone!" He said handing the coffees around to them all.

"Still no leads," Ryan said, anticipating Castle's next question.

"God, surely there has to be something that we have missed, maybe a tiny little detail that could turn it into a lead?"

"We've checked everything over and over." Gates replied coolly.

"Do we still not know how she ended up in that warehouse?"

"No, her father said he dropped her off to school."

"Then what?"

"Teachers saw her enter and they never saw her again, nobody remembers seeing her after that."

"Inside job?"

"We interviewed all the staff, parents Castle; we do know how to do our jobs."

"There has got to be something we have missed."

They continued to work hard for the next few hours until they were interrupted by a few men in suits coming up to Gates, she ushered them into her office, from what Castle and Beckett could see was they were from the FBI and they were probably there about the case. Gates indicated for the three detectives to enter the office. Castle sat waiting outside, watching. They wanted to take over the case. He could hear Beckett fighting back hard, she wanted to solve it. Eventually the FBI left and with every single one of the cases files and details. Beckett looked drained when she left Gates office. "I'm so sorry Kate."

"Me too Castle, I just really wanted to bring closure to that family."

"Me too Kate, me too." Castle wished that he could hug her; she looked so unlike her strong self.

Gates appeared at her office door "Mr Castle, a word please."

"Yes sir?"

"Out of all of us you seem to get on with Beckett the best, you two seem to have something special going on. I know she won't listen to me, but she might to you, she needs to go home and rest. I don't want her coming back tomorrow, I want her to relax and charge up again. I see a lot of myself in her and believe me she needs to rest."

"Okay, thank you sir."

"Bye Castle."

"Bye"

In that short time Beckett had actually fallen asleep on her desk. "Kate, sweetie, wake up." Caste gently shook her shoulders.

"Five more minutes?"

"No, you can go home and have tomorrow off, Gates said."

"M'kay, take me home then Castle."

And with that Castle grabbed all of her stuff and steered her towards the elevator. Beckett leant her head on Castle's shoulder snuggling into the crook of his neck. "I wish I could have solved it."

"I know you do, I'm sure the FBI will now and the family can have their justice."

"Yeah… I just feel like I have failed Rick."

"Kate, shhhh, don't say that you haven't failed." Castle said pulling her into a big hug.

…

When they arrived back at Castle's apartment he ran a nice warm bubble bath, poured them both a glass of red wine and hopped into it. He sat with Beckett lying across him, and he was pretty sure she was almost asleep. "Rick?"

"Yeah?"

Beckett swirled the water around with her finger not looking up. "What is it Kate?"

"Tell me you love me Rick, tell me."

"Oh Kate, I love you so, so much. You mean the world to me, the minute I laid eyes on you I knew you were special; you were much different than all the other women I had met. All the songs make sense."

She smiled, "I love you too Rick, I'm sorry this took so long."

"Don't be sorry, that's the past we are happy now. Anyway, come on let's get you to bed."

Castle stood up and grabbed the robes and when Beckett was out he carried her to the bedroom. She was so tried she just took off the robe and crawled straight into bed. Castle tucked her in again and crawled in next to her. "Night Rick, love you." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Castle wrapped his arms around her, keeping the woman he loved so much safe. He felt tired too, but he couldn't really sleep maybe it was because he and Beckett had just admitted they loved each other. As he was finally drifting off to sleep Gates voice came into his head "… you two seem to have something special going on." He nearly sat bolt upright. He didn't really register it when Gates said it because he was worried about Beckett. But now, did she know about them? Or what made her say that comment?

**Hope you all enjoyed this! I know it wasn't really oriented around the whole hiding their relationship from everyone else but believe me, this builds up for the next chapter! Please do review, I'm already writing the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and followings of this story, my email inbox was flooded with them when I just checked. Remember I write just for you fans because I love the Castle fandom so much. Enjoy this chapter.**

Castle felt Beckett stirring next to him, it felt far too early. "Kate, go back to sleep, too early. You don't have to work today." Castle said as he rolled over and buried his head into his pillow.

It felt natural for Beckett to wake up this early; it was like she had a clock in her body and it just made her wake, no matter what. Beckett couldn't really sleep, her mind kept running over that case and who the killer might have been. Was he hiding under their noses the whole time? Then her mind drifted to Castle… her friend, partner, boyfriend and the man she loved very much. A smile crept onto her face remembering last night how they said 'I love you' to each other. Beckett didn't really know what she would have done without Castle while on the case. He pretty much had kept her from crashing and burning from exhaustion. Beckett yawned and rolled over and cuddled into Castle's back as she drifted off back to sleep dreaming of sweet, happy things.

It was just after ten when Castle and Beckett both woke up. "Morning Castle" Beckett said, still sounding a little dazed with sleep and she had a little flush in her checks which Castle thought was so cute.

"Morning Kate, sleep well?"

"Yeah, just what I needed. I feel so much more refreshed now. Thanks for dragging me here and forcing me to sleep." Beckett said as she stretched out on the large bed, draping her left leg over Castle.

"You make it sound so bad Beckett! Like I kidnapped you then drugged you to sleep!" Castle said pretending to be all mellow dramatic.

"You know I love you for it, Rick." Beckett said as her mega-watt grin spread across her face.

"So it actually happened, it wasn't a dream or anything. We said I love you!"

"It certainly did Mr Castle." Beckett replied laughing.

"Oh you make me the happiest man alive Kate, I love you so much!" Castle said.

"I know and you're not so bad yourself Castle. Anyway what shall we do today since I have the day off?"

"Hmm," Castle started, deep in thought "maybe we could go out to a café and-" Castle was interrupted by Beckett kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Or maybe we could spend the morning in bed? I know you'd enjoy that." Beckett said as they broke for air.

"Why Detective Beckett, you know me too well." Castle said as they began kissing again.

…

Castle and Beckett were lying down on the bed, both breathing heavily after a very satisfying morning of activities. "Wow Kate Beckett, you are a goddess." Castle laughed.

"Why thank you, and if you must know you're pretty darned good yourself Rick." Beckett finished as she trailed her fingers down Castle's toned chest.

"Could you repeat that again? Just to know I did hear you right."

"Nope, nice try. I think that your ego is already big enough without me adding to it!" Beckett laughed.

"So then, what do you want to do today Kate?" Castle asked propping himself up on an elbow.

"Well, we could go to that new café in town?"

"Yup, that sounds great. We could have brunch there, my shout."

"Cool, now I'll just have a quick shower before we go."

Castle's eyes lit up at the sound of that. "No Castle, if you come to we will never get out of this house. But if you are a good boy I might reward you tomorrow night."

Beckett emerged out of the bathroom half an hour later, dressed and ready to go. Castle was bent down looking for something under the bed. Beckett couldn't help but stare at his ass. Castle said "Enjoying the view?"

"Uh… I…" Beckett said all flustered which just made Castle laugh as he stood up, fastening his watch to his wrist.

"Well you are lucky you are my girlfriend otherwise you would not have the pleasure of that, come on lets go." Castle said as he grabbed his coat and ushered Beckett out the door.

…

Castle and Beckett had a great day together just roaming around town and looking like a cute, loved up couple. Castle tried to persuade Beckett to stay the night again, but she said no saying she needed another good sleep. Beckett was woken at what felt like the crack of dawn with a phone call. The caller ID read 'Castle'. She quickly sat bolt upright in bed, was everything ok? "Rick? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Kate, but have you seen the second page of the paper?"

"Uh no, I was still asleep."

"Sorry, but you have to check."

"Okay I will, and then I'll call you back. Bye Rick."

Beckett wondered what on earth could be on the second page of the paper. When she read it she knew exactly what Castle was worried about. It was a picture of them from yesterday and they were holding hands. Castle's face could clearly be seen, but Beckett had turned her head the other way. It didn't really look like her, the picture wasn't a major close up and it wasn't crystal clear quality; but it still kind of looked like her. The picture was titled 'Third Time Lucky for Novelist Richard Castle?".

_Shit. What were they going to say to everyone?_

Beckett quickly called Castle back, he answered on the second ring. "You've seen it?"

"Yes, oh god Castle… what will we say?" Beckett said, running her hand through her hair.

"I don't know, I have been thinking but you can tell it is definitely you if you look closely."

"Crap you can," Beckett replied, staring hard at the picture "And sadly we work in a room filled with detectives."

"I know Kate, but I will make something up. How about I was out for coffee with my model girl friend called Tania and she is also a brunette like you?"

"I suppose that could do, but what about me? Where should I say I was?"

"You were at home, doing yoga and never left the house, simple."

"Do you think they'll buy it Castle?"

"You're the detective Kate, and nobody has us worked out yet." No way was Castle going to tell Beckett about Gates little comment.

"True…"

"Kate, it will be ok, no matter what happens we will always have each other, yeah? I love you so much Kate, remember that."

"I'm worried though Rick… I don't want to lose what we have right now, like just us knowing."

"I know Kate, I don't either but we do have to tell people eventually and who cares what they say or think none of that even matters now because I have you."

"Thank you Castle, I love you."

"Love you too Kate, see you soon at the precinct."

"Oh and to make your story more plausible come in later and maybe button your shirt wrong or have your hair messed up to make it look like you had been with the model all night."

"That is the detective I know, I really thought I had lost you there. See you soon." Castle said as he disconnected the call.

…

Castle turned up to the precinct an hour after the time he usually arrived, he made his hair look messy and his shirt crumpled, like he had just left his girlfriend's house. He also put a squirt of some of his mother's perfume on his top. "Morning all! I take it there are no dead bodies?"

"Morning Caste and there are no dead bodies." Beckett replied barely looking up at him from paperwork.

"Castle, good of you to finally turn up!" Ryan joked as he went over.

The conversation did not progress any further because Gates stormed out of her office, holding the paper under her arm. "Detective Beckett, Mr Castle, my office, now!"

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter **** I had fun writing it! I know I am mean leaving it like this but I promise to update ASAP, in fact, reviews make me update faster ;) and believe me I have not finished with this fic yet at all, I still have a lot more cliff hangers to give you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, thank you for all the lovely reviews **** I thought I had better update quickly because I was leaving you guys hanging! Enjoy this chapter **

Castle and Beckett quickly stood up and entered Gates office, they didn't even get a chance to even look or say anything to each other. "Shut the door behind you please, Mr Castle." Gates said.

"Sir?" Beckett said, hoping that Gates had dragged then in here about something else and that was a different paper she was holding in her hand.

"I called you two in hear to make sure that you don't look back into that case about that little girl, it's the FBI's now, and I don't want you two meddling, got it?"

Castle and Beckett both were relieved and said in unison, "Yes sir."

"I also called you in here because I saw this…" Gates said spreading the paper over her desk and opening it to page two.

_Shit, we are so sprung._ Castle thought. "Sir, listen I can explain." Beckett started; she was going to do everything to protect her relationship with Castle.

"I wasn't born yesterday; I could tell something had changed between you two recently."

"Uh… how could you tell?" Was all a shell-shocked Castle could manage to say.

"In case you have forgotten Mr Castle, I have been a detective for a very long time." Gates office went so silent you could have heard a needle drop.

"Sir, that may not even be me in the picture-" Beckett started, madly thinking of something to say, but Gates cut her off.

"I know it is you Beckett, I don't want excuses. I know that you and Mr Castle are a couple, but clearly nobody else knows that. But for all we know that may not be Beckett in that picture; I haven't see anything happen between you two here so for all we know Mr Castle was out with someone else."

Castle nearly tipped off his chair, did Gates just let them get away with being together!? "Thank you, sir." Beckett said, inwardly breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"Yeah, thanks a lot sir."

"Don't thank me yet you two, and remember I will be watching you two very closely from now on and if anything happens between you two I will have to kick Mr Castle out of my precinct. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Castle and Beckett both replied.

"Good, now back to work." Gates said waving them off with almost a little smile pulling on the corners of her mouth.

"Did that just actually happen?!" Castle asked Beckett.

"I think so..."

"I thought Gates hated me and would get rid of me first chance she got."

"Yeah I know Castle; maybe she is finally beginning to like you."

"Or maybe she secretly likes us being together!"

"Oh get real Castle!" Beckett laughed.

"Ohhh, what did you get called into Gates office for?" Esposito asked.

"She told us not to look back into that case about the little girl; she gave one of her famous little speeches about meddling." Castle said, and that seemed to satisfy Esposito and Ryan.

The rest of the day went well and there were no murders to solve so everyone was packing up and going home early. "Mine tonight?" Castle quietly asked Beckett.

"Of course," She smiled, and then her phone bleeped with a text. It was from Lanie, she opened it **Kate Beckett get ur ass down here ASAP!**

She quickly texted back saying she was just on her way, what did Lanie want? "See you everyone, I'm just going down to see Lanie, she text saying she wanted to meet me, Beckett said.

After everyone said goodbye Castle was about to leave when Esposito and Ryan ushered him to their desks and shoved the newspaper at him. _Really twice in one day?_ Caste thought to himself. "That your girlfriend?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah, the model one called Caitlin." Castle replied coolly, hoping he wasn't blowing his and Beckett's cover.

"Are you sure? That picture really does look a lot like Beckett." Ryan chimed in.

…

"Hey Lanie!" Beckett called out to her friend as she entered the morgue.

She also noticed the newspaper spread out on her desk, and was on what looked like page two. _Shit. _"Girl, how could you keep this from me, your best friend?" Lanie asked.

"Keep what from you?" Beckett asked, hoping she sounded confused.

"So how long have you two been having sex?" Lanie asked as she shoved the paper towards Beckett.

Beckett pretended to study the picture and article briefly. "Uh, we haven't been having sex Lanie. That's not me."

"Katherine Beckett you had better not be lying to me, because I was darned sure that was you in the picture."

…

"I'm sure guys, and yeah Caitlin looks a little like Beckett, similar coloured hair."

"Yeah and similar height and build." Esposito said.

"Well I can assure you that is definitely not Beckett." Castle replied.

"So where is this Caitlin now then?" Ryan asked.

"She is currently on a flight to London; she has some modelling working to do over there. She will be back in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, how convenient." Ryan replied to Castle.

"Guys it's the truth! I spent last night with her at her place, that's why I turned up to work late, I was with Caitlin."

"Oh so that explains why you looked so ruffled when you came into work." Esposito said.

_Good they are buying the story._ Castle thought. "Oh and is that why you seem to have perfume on your clothes." Ryan laughed.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well Beckett doesn't wear perfume so it mustn't be her. Nice catch Castle, see you tomorrow!" Ryan said.

"Bye guys!" Castle quickly replied wanting to get out of that precinct as fast as possible.

…

"Well it's not me Lanie, I was home all day yesterday, and I slept in then did some yoga. I hadn't even seen this picture."

"Oh honey, I am so sorry." Lanie said, pulling her friend into a hug. "It seemed that everything was okay between you two finally."

"Yeah I thought it too Lanie… I think he is sick of waiting for me."

"I really thought that you two had a chance together." Said Lanie, sounding very sympathetic.

"Me too Lanie, me too… but never say never. We still might have a chance."

"That is so true, good on you girl. I'm so glad to see that you're keeping your head up and that you're still positive about the whole situation."

"Thanks Lanie, I had better go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay girl and just text or call if you need me." Lanie said giving Beckett one last hug, "Yup, see you tomorrow.

As soon as Beckett got out to the car park she let out a huge sigh of relief, but at the same time she did feel a little awful hiding this information from her best friend. She pulled out her phone to check for messages. Two missed calls from Castle and four text messages. She quickly called him. "Kate, I couldn't get hold of you. Just as you went to Lanie, Ryan and Esposito ambushed me about the article in the newspaper."

"Yeah, Lanie ambushed me too, but she fell for my story."

"Good, the boys fell for mine too." Castle replied.

"Listen Rick, we will be able to tell them one day soon, just not yet, I'm still enjoying this phase and want it to be really special."

"Whatever you say Kate, still up to coming around?"

"Of course, and since you've been very good today I am going to show you just how much I appreciate that."

"Oh Beckett! You are such a tease; does it involve ice cubes, or handcuffs? No wait, what about that box you told me about with all that stuff in it?" Castle was getting very excited.

"Slow down Castle, I'm not going to spoil your surprise but you will be very happy. See you soon, handsome." She said and then quickly ended the call.

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will update ASAP because I'm enjoying writing this so much and because you have absolutely no idea what I have in store for you guys next chapter, hint it's very exciting ;)**

**Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews **** enjoy this chapter.**

Castle was sitting in his kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and scanning over the morning's paper while he was waiting for Beckett to finish getting ready. This weekend Castle was taking Martha and Alexis away to the Hamptons and then would break the news to them about him and Beckett. He knew his mother would be absolutely delighted, but on the other hand he wasn't too sure about Alexis. Caste's thoughts were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. His and Beckett's were sitting side by side on the bench, where they had discarded them last night so they wouldn't have any interruptions. Both their ringtones were the same so Castle picked up the phone and answered it, not even bothering to check the caller ID. "Castle!"

"Castle?" Lanie said, surprised.

"Uh Lanie, why are you ringing me? Usually Beckett rings me when there is a dead body."

"Castle, I'm not ringing you, I called Beckett's phone which you seem to have."

_Crap, how will I get myself out of this one?_ "Oh right. I must've taken the wrong phone home yesterday."

"Castle, is there something going on between you and Beckett I don't know about?"

"Uh no, nothing at all Lanie, we must've got out phones mixed up now can you tell me where the body is?"

After a few more minutes of Lanie trying to pry any more information out of Castle she eventually gave him the address of the crime scene and didn't really seem to suspect that Castle and Beckett were together. Castle quickly grabbed his phone and ran into the bedroom where Beckett was getting ready. "Castle, what are you doing?" Beckett asked, as she completed doing her hair.

"Lanie just called, and I uh… accidently answered you phone thinking it was mine." Castle said.

"Oh and that isn't going to make her suspicious. She'll probably tell Ryan and Espo and then they'll cotton on to us."

"Don't worry Beckett, I told her we got our phones mixed up, one of us picked up the wrong one as we left and she fell for it."

"Good"

Castle's phone started ringing and he thrust it at Beckett. "Hey Lanie,"

"Oh so Castle's story is true, you do have his phone."

"What?"

"I think you should check the phone you are calling on."

Castle mouthed at Beckett she still buying it? Beckett gave him the thumbs up. "Oh I do have Castle's phone, I didn't even notice."

"Are you okay sweetie about him dating that model chick?"

"Yeah, well I don't know. Listen Lanie I have to go, text me the address of the crime scene?"

"Okay then." Beckett quickly ended the call.

"Go buy the coffees Castle and meet me at the crime scene, and don't even think about asking about carpooling we already look pretty suspicious." Beckett said ushering Castle out the door.

"Fine, I'm going to miss you this weekend." Castle said, pulling Beckett in.

"I know and I'm going to miss you too, Castle but you have to tell Martha and Alexis."

"I know, but in case we don't get a chance can I get a goodbye kiss?"

Beckett gave Castle a big kiss, and after that pretty much had to stare him away from edging towards the bedroom. "See you at the crime scene Castle and remember act normal."

…

When Beckett arrived at the crime scene Ryan and Esposito literally interrogated her the moment she stepped out of her car. "So been through Castle's phone yet?" Esposito asked.

"No, unlike you two I do have respect for Castle's personal life."

"But don't you want to see what he has been up to with that hot model?" Esposito asked again.

"Uh no I don't, and quite frankly I don't want to be scarred."

"Fine we can look!" Ryan said and before she knew it Esposito had grabbed the phone off of her and was unlocking it.

A million things were racing through Beckett's mind, knowing Castle he probably hadn't deleted their messaging from a few nights ago. So this is how they would find out, by seeing their sexy message conversation. She was never going to live this one down. "Damn, his messages are locked." Esposito said, disappointed.

"Well I guess we will just never know then!" Beckett said, very relieved as she plucked the phone from Esposito's hand and headed towards the body.

Castle had clearly heard the end of that conversation and laughed "Such a shame you don't know the password to my messages because there is some hot stuff in there between K-Caitlin and I."

"Like photos?" Ryan asked.

"Now that is only between me, my phone and Caitlin." Castle said teasing them as he and Beckett exchanged phones.

Beckett mouthed a thank you to him, and Castle winked as a reply.

…

They had a few leads on the case and everything seemed to be going well. Nobody raised the article that was in the paper yesterday, or even the phone mix up fiasco. It was a little alarming though that Ryan and Esposito hadn't even caught on yet because after all they were meant to be detectives. On their lunch break Castle and Beckett went to a local café, had a bite to eat and were driving back to the precinct. Beckett pulled into what looked like a side street. "Uh Beckett, what are you doing?" Castle asked, slightly confused.

Beckett just grabbed him by the shirt and started kissing him. In between kisses Beckett said "I just had to do this, so it can make the weekend a little more bearable."

Castle was shocked that this was coming out of Beckett's mouth. She certainly had caught he love bug. "I'll miss you too! We can always text."

"It's not the same though Castle." Beckett said pulling away, wiping her mouth and reapplying lip-gloss before starting the car to drive back to the precinct.

"But it will do; besides it's only tonight and Saturday night. I think it'll be the longest we have spent apart since we have been together." Castle said.

"Oh god, it will be! While you're away Rick I might pull out that box of mine and find something to do when you're back."

"Oh god Beckett, you're such a tease." Castle whined.

Beckett pulled the car over about three hundred metres away from the precinct and let Castle out so it wouldn't look like they'd been together. "See you soon, hot shot!" Beckett smiled as she pulled away.

Neither of them even noticed that Castle had lip gloss smeared across his mouth. He was too in love to notice, it felt like he was walking on cloud nine.

When Castle strolled back into the precinct everyone was hard at work on the case. "Yo, Castle we think we may have a major lead on the case turns out that our vic- hang on what's on your lips and chin Castle?" Esposito asked.

"Oh god, do I have a rash or something?!" Castle asked rather concerned feeling his face, his fingers coming across something sticky, Beckett's lip gloss.

"No Castle you don't have a rash." Beckett said joining it.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?" Ryan asked.

"No"

"Well it looks like it; it looks like you have been kissing someone. Hang on isn't your girlfriend in London?" Ryan asked, clicking on.

"Yeah, it's my special lip balm. I have to apply it when I feel my lips are dry because they completely crack." Castle said wiping around his mouth.

"Ah okay then, Ryan and I will just follow up on that lead." Esposito said as he and Ryan headed towards the elevator.

"Phew! Crisis averted, now can you tell me about that lead?" Castle asked sitting down.

"Well our vic has a few girlfriends-" Beckett was interrupted by Gates.

"Mr Castle, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, good save." Then Gates carried on walking.

"I think she likes me." Castle laughed and Beckett just rolled her eyes.

…

The precinct was clearing out and Castle was getting ready to leave. He said very quietly so only Beckett would hear "I'm going to miss you like crazy Kate, sure you don't want to come?"

"Castle, we decided it would be best if just you went and told them."

Castle pouted, then stuck out his hand and Beckett shook it. "Bye Kate, see you soon."

"Bye"

Beckett watched as Castle walked to the elevator, something inside her just took over and she ran towards the elevator, getting through the door just in time and she flung her arms around Castle, hugging him tight. Gates looked up from some paperwork she was filing and saw only the tiniest glimpse of Castle and Beckett as the doors on the elevator shut. She almost smiled, setting the files down, reminiscing what it was like to be so in love.

**I hope you loved this chapter, I won't update for about a week because I am going on holiday! But I will make it up in the next chapter when I am back. Enjoy new Castle and let's hope Stana, Nathan and Castle all win PCA's **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone I am back and ready to write! **** Enjoy this chapter.**

Beckett was sitting at her place reading a book, and it wasn't just any book it was Castle's Frozen Heat. He still didn't know that Beckett was a big fan; Beckett could just imagine Castle's excited reaction. She smiled, setting the book down and picked up her phone, she was going to call Castle. It had been one full day since they had seen each other and Beckett hated to admit it, but she really was missing Castle. She was about to call Castle's number when his caller ID flashed across her screen. "Castle, I was just about to call you." Beckett grinned, they had perfect timing.

"Well we are pretty in sync!" Castle laughed.

"So have you told your mum and Alexis about us yet?"

"Yes…"

"Castle, what is it? Don't they like it?" Beckett was starting to grow worried.

"Mother is thrilled, absolutely thrilled. But I'm not sure how Alexis took it; she didn't really seem to say much."

"Oh god, Rick what if she hates me?"

"Kate she doesn't hate you, nobody would ever hate you. I think Alexis looks up to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she just needs time she will come round soon enough."

"Well if you say so Castle."

"Just take my word on it. God I miss you, and I have to survive one more night without you Kate!"

"I know Castle, I really miss you too. It feels too empty lying in bed without you."

"Well, next time you can come to the Hamptons with us too."

"I'd like that." Beckett smiled.

"Well I had better go, talk soon Kate. Love you!"

"Love you too Rick, can't wait to see you."

Beckett smiled as she set the phone down and settled back into her book.

…

An hour later her phone rang again, it was half past ten at night, who could be calling her? She didn't recognise the number either. "Beckett"

"Hi Detective Beckett, it's me Alexis." Oh god, was everything okay?

"Hi Alexis, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine detective; I just couldn't help but over hear dad's conversation with you on the phone earlier."

"Oh, I see…" Beckett wasn't really sure what she should say.

Luckily Alexis just continued "I am happy that you and dad have finally gotten together after like four years. He is so in love with you, I have never seen him this way before he is practically walking on cloud nine and I'm just worried if you ever broke up with him or something happened it would just kill him. I saw him after you were shot detective Beckett, he was like a ghost. He really loves you, please don't break his heart. If dad lost you, we would lose dad."

Beckett was left astounded that Castle's daughter had the courage to ring her up and say that, she clearly loved her dad so much. "Oh Alexis, I would never ever hurt your dad again. I love him and we are in it for the long haul now. I know it took me ages to admit I had feelings for him but never again would I put him through all of that. I can't guarantee that I won't get shot again or injured badly at work but I can guarantee you that no matter what happens I will always love your dad and be there, okay?"

"Thank you detective."

"No worries and Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"You can just call me Kate."

"Thank you then Kate."

"No worries, bye Alexis. Thanks for calling and I really am glad that you are okay with me and Castle."

"Bye Kate."

Beckett was still in a little bit of shock after that phone call, she also felt terrible. When she was shot not only did she put Castle through hell, but also Martha and Alexis. Beckett quickly flicked off a quick text to Castle. **Don't worry Alexis is ok w/ us **** xxxx**

Castle quickly replied. **Yay! I told you she would be, night Katie. Sweet dreams xoxo**

Beckett typed **I'm sorry it took so long to get here. **Then she deleted it, feeling foolish and tried to type a similar thing out a few more times but she just couldn't say it. She would have to say it to his face; he did deserve an explanation even though they were where they wanted to be.

…

Today was Beckett's day off and she was a little annoyed because she had nothing to do and just missed Castle, her boyfriend who was getting back later on tonight. Beckett's phone rang, it was Lanie. "Lanie, what's up?"

"Girl, we need to find you a man."

Clearly it was also Lanie's day off too and she was bored and back to her match making days. "Excuse me?"

"Kate, you need to make Castle jealous! See that you're not so hung up on him, believe me and he will come springing back very fast."

_Crap how could she get out of this one? _ "Uh I don't know Lanie… maybe he might get the wrong sign from it because you do know what Castle is like."

"Trust me on this."

"So has this worked with Javi, Lanie?" Beckett said trying to divert the conversation.

"Don't you try to stall or side track me Katherine Houghton Beckett. Is there something you're not telling me? Oh my god you don't have a secret boyfriend do you?!"

"No Lanie, you know I would tell you if I did."

"Well I think you do Kate, and there is a certain glow about you too."

"There's nobody Lanie! Listen I have to go."

"Sure I still think there is someone. That is why you don't want to use my plan."

"Goodbye Lanie" Beckett said quickly ending the call so Lanie couldn't quickly jump in with anything else.

Lanie really was a fantastic friend, but she just wasn't ready for them to know yet, it sounded ridiculous but she really wanted all of this, especially Castle to herself. She would never admit it but she was scared once they told people it may put strains on their relationship and make it hard. She didn't want to lose this one.

Later on in the afternoon Castle had texted Beckett saying they were going to meet for tea no arguments his shout because he couldn't wait to see her and then they would spend the night at his loft. Beckett was going to meet Castle at his place at seven an hour after he thought he would be back. It was five now so Beckett began to get ready, she wasn't sure what to wear but knowing Castle they were probably going somewhere flash. Usually Beckett would have called Lanie to help her chose what to wear, but she couldn't for this. Beckett decided on a nice bubble bath to relax, and then when she got out she did her makeup, applying the eye liner to give her eyes a smoky effect. She then walked into her room to pick something to wear, that way she would know how to do her hair. Beckett opened her wardrobe up and stared into it, she owned quite a few dresses but she just couldn't decide on what to wear.

After much scrutinising Beckett decided on a black little number. It was strapless, had a V-neck, but managed to hide her scar. It was quite short, but not too short it stopped three quarters of a way down her thigh. It was tight fitting, highlighting her toned body. Beckett then chose a pair of silver heels to match the dress. She left her hair down, but using curling tongs she added more curls and volume to it. Castle was just going to love this, it would kill him sitting all through dinner just looking at her. Beckett smiled to herself, amused as she applied some lip gloss, grabbed her coat and clutch and headed out the door.

…

When Beckett arrived at Castle's loft the first thing he did when he opened the door was pull her in for a long kiss. They really had missed each other like crazy. When they finally broke away and Castle had a good long look at Beckett his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "Oh gosh… Beckett… you look… god, wow!"

"Thank you Mr Castle, you looked pretty good yourself." Beckett said smiling.

Castle almost tried to pull Beckett towards the bedroom. "Come on Rick, we have to go to dinner. I am hungry but when we get back…" Beckett finished sliding her hand down Castle's shirt.

"Can we skip dessert?" Castle asked as they headed out the door.

"Oh no we can't Castle! That is my favourite part." Beckett teased Castle as they got into the elevator; she also caught Castle checking out her ass.

"Oh god, I really have missed you Kate." Castle said, pushing a strand of hair out of Beckett's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I missed you too Rick." Beckett said leaning in to give Castle a big kiss.

…

Castle and Beckett had dinner at a cute little Italian restaurant and had just had their dessert. "Can we go home now?" Castle begged.

"Fine and I will give you something much better than this dessert." Beckett smiled.

Castle went up to pay the bill, then Beckett saw Lanie of all the people entering the restaurant with a guy she had never seen before. She prayed Lanie wouldn't see her. Castle came back and slid his arm around Beckett. She nudged it off, "Castle, Lanie and some guy just walked in."

"Oh,"

It was too late Lanie had spotted them. She bustled over, "Castle? Beckett? What are you two doing here?" Lanie asked surprised, she was beginning to connect the dots.

Castle mouthed at Beckett, _I got this, follow me._

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it has a mean ending but I'll update very soon ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I thought that I had better update quickly with that cliff hanger! Enjoy this chapter; I think this is nearing the end, I'll only write one more chapter after this because there are only so many situations I can put them in before it gets ridiculous! Enjoy **

"Hi Lanie! I just had dinner here with Caitlin." Castle started.

"Where is she now?" Lanie asked, interrogating poor Castle.

"In the car, she just came back from London so she is a little bit tired."

"Beckett, what are you doing here? All dressed up too!" Lanie said.

"Well I took your advice to look for a guy and I met with a nice guy named Tim."

"Those are very good stories, except your dates are nowhere in sight." Lanie said challenging them.

"Tim left, he has work early in the morning and Castle invited me to meet Caitlin." Beckett said hoping it was a good enough story.

"Sure, I'm not sure what you two have going on there but you can't fool us forever. Goodnight you two." Lanie said turning away to face her date.

As soon as Lanie was out of earshot Castle said "She is on to us!"

"I know Castle, and I guess it really must be time to tell. She's right we can't fool everyone forever."

"So you want us to tell?" Castle said letting her walk out of the restaurant before him.

"Yes, just in a few days so we can work out to tell everyone."

"Okay, whatever you want, Kate." Castle said opening the car door for her, but stealing a kiss as he did.

Lanie smiled, was the Castle and Beckett that she just saw making out by Castle's car? Oh she was so on to them, _other dates my ass!_ Lanie thought to herself.

…

Castle and Beckett were lying breathless on Castle's bed, their limbs all tangled. "I missed you so much!" Castle moaned.

"Me too," Beckett replied.

Beckett just wanted that moment to last forever, them lying naked together on Castle's big bed, his window open letting moonlight spill into the room, highlighting their bodies curves. Castle was tracing his finger very lightly up and down Beckett's thigh. "I really do love you Kate." He murmured, "A different love to what I have felt before."

"I know Rick, I feel the same. All the songs make sense now." Beckett smiled, "I love you too."

After a few minutes of just lying there in silence Beckett started "Castle, you still awake?"

"Mmm, yeah."

Beckett turned over so she could face him and propped herself up on an elbow. "I'm so sorry Rick."

"Kate?"

"I'm sorry for everything I have put you through and that it has taken ages to get to this point."

"Hey Kate, shhh, it's okay. Don't worry, none of those even matters now." Castle said, rubbing circles on her shoulder.

"But when I was shot and after that everything I put you through Rick… and your family…"

"I was upset, it was hard seeing the one person I loves so much almost die in my arms, then have to be round her for days with her pretending that she never ever heard me."

"Oh god Rick… I'm so sorry, I was so selfish."

"Kate, don't even blame yourself you were dealing with so much sweetheart."

"Thanks for understanding Rick, and I am so glad we are finally together."

"Always" Castle said kissing Beckett's forehead.

…

Castle was rudely awoken by Beckett's phone ringing, she wasn't in bed. She must be up, Castle quickly picked up the phone and ran into the kitchen and gave it to her. No way was he going to ever answer her phone again! Castle was quickly getting dressed when Beckett came in "There has been a murder up town Castle."

"Ok, I'll meet you there I'll just grad the coffees and a bite to eat on the way, can you write the address down for me?"

"Sure, and remember be prepared for interrogation."

Castle was confused for a second, and then remembered Lanie. "Ok, see you soon Kate." Castle said leaning in to give her a kiss.

When Castle finally arrived at the crime scene Lanie didn't even mention anything about the previous night, almost as if it didn't happen or as if it was a dream. It was so unlike Lanie, Castle was almost worried what was she plotting? "So what have we got guys?" Castle said cheerily, handing Beckett her coffee; just like he always did. He was extra careful not to even make their hands touch or show any suspicious behaviour.

"It looks like our vic was shot in his shoulder, then leg an finally in the chest. The bullet to the chest would have been the one that killed him. I'd say that he died around three or four this morning." Lanie said, indicating at all the gunshot wounds as she spoke.

Ryan suddenly appeared "We still have no further information on his ID either. Espo and I will continue looking in to that."

"So he was running, then shot in the shoulder and leg but that wouldn't have stopped him, only slowed him. This person must've known what they were doing."

"But who runs around some deserted ally in the early hours of the morning with no shoes?" Castle asked; it just didn't seem right.

"Well there are some interesting people around here, Castle." Lanie replied.

Castle thoroughly examined the body and his eyes came across something poking out ever so slightly from the victim's back pocket of his jeans. "Beckett, look." He said indicating to the back pocket. Beckett bent down and pulled it out, it was a bit of paper that was ripped in half with half an address on it.

Castle, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito had spent the majority of the morning working on the case they followed up around five leads, but it felt like they were going in circles. Lanie had just text saying to come to the morgue because she had something on the victim. "Right Lanie just text saying she has something. Coming Castle?"

"Uh I was actually-" Castle was stopped dead by a glare from Beckett; clearly she didn't want to be interrogated by Lanie on her own.

"Yo, Ryan, what's up with mum and dad?" Esposito asked his friend.

"No idea!" Ryan said as he watched Castle and Beckett enter the elevator.

…

When Castle and Beckett arrived at the morgue Lanie jumped up from her seat and greeted them, she had a plan. "Hey Lanie, what have you got?" Beckett asked.

"Something very interesting, hang on just let me get the file from the OTHER room, we are having such a busy day here." Lanie said.

"Ok" Castle said.

As soon as Lanie was out of earshot Castle said "Mother just texted, she is keen to have you round for dinner tonight."

"That sounds great Castle." Beckett smiled.

"Really, dinner with my mother great?"

"Oh stop it Castle! Will Alexis be there?"

"Yeah she should be."

Lanie watched her two friends from the window in the door, Beckett affectionately touched Castle's arm, and then he quickly gave her hand a handshake. What on earth were the doing? But Lanie knew one thing that they were definitely together. It was so sweet, they had finally gotten together and done a great job steering everybody off track; fooling everyone. She suddenly understood why they wanted to keep it a secret. She wouldn't say anything until they said anything; it had taken them so god damned long to get together and she didn't want to mess it up in any way for them. She entered the room again, smiling as she carried the file.

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Since the next chapter is my final one I will make sure it is extra special **** once I have finished this I think I will write another fic, any suggestions? I promise to update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the final chapter for this story, I have had SO much fun writing it and reading all your lovely reviews; thank you for that **** Enjoy this chapter I have tried to make it extra-special! I dedicate this to all of you amazing Castle fans out there.**

Castle and Beckett almost jumped when Lanie entered the room again, letting the door behind her slam a little. "Am I interrupting something you two?" She teased.

"No nothing, so what have you got for us?" Beckett asked.

"Well you two will find this very interesting, I managed to pull some of the fibres from under the victim's skin and you know how we established that it wasn't human fibre so it a probably a fabric?"

"Yeah" Castle and Beckett both replied at the same time.

"It is so cute when you two do that!"

"Lanie!" Beckett said.

"Well, I ran it through the system and again no matches, and after a while it finally had a match; it is from an animal."

"An animal?" Beckett asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and this is the weirdest thing there are no other traces of the victim being around an animal at all."

"Yeah that is weird, and that doesn't help at all with getting us any closer to finding the killer." Beckett said, "Thanks Lanie, we'll go back and tell the others let u know if you find out anything else."

"Will do, bye you two."

When they left the morgue and were heading back Beckett said "Is everything ok, Castle? You seem really quiet."

"I'm fine Beckett. Just a little tired."

"Couldn't keep up with me last night, huh?" Beckett teased, expecting Castle to laugh; but he didn't. "Rick?"

"Are we just kidding ourselves Kate? Hiding this from everyone? I don't know how much longer I can keep up this act. And how do you think they will feel when they find out we have been keeping this from them?"

"I know Rick; it won't be much longer I promise I just needed some time."

"Do you know how hard it is lying to everyone? Our friends Ryan, Espo and Lanie?"

"Last time I checked Castle you were fine with it."

"Yeah I know, I am just getting sick of it Kate. You know me; I would've loved to tell everyone about this. Do you know how hard it was keeping it from my own family?"

"What about me Rick? Lying to my best friends, pretending to Lanie that I was upset that you had a girlfriend. Do you know how hard that was?"

"I'm sorry Kate… I was just over thinking it all."

"I understand and I promise we can tell them soon; just not today."

"Ok," Castle said, smiling as he gave Beckett's hand a quick squeeze before stepping out of the elevator.

Beckett brought Esposito and Ryan back up to date with what Lanie had just told them and they still had nothing. Gates even came out and wanted to know why they hadn't gotten close to solving the murder yet. "Mr Castle, I am assuming that you will have some sort of theory for this?" Gates said.

"I've got nothing sir."

Gates just tutted as she went back to her office.

…

On their lunch break Castle and Beckett were sitting in the break room discussing their plans for the night. Castle handed Beckett a coffee, briefly holding onto her hand and sat down next to her, moving his chair a little closer so they could secretly hold hands underneath the table. "So still looking forward to dinner with mother and Alexis tonight?" Castle asked Beckett, smirking.

"Why yes I am Castle, I really don't see what is so bad about your mother."

"Believe me, if you had to live with her you would know."

"You're so mean!" Beckett laughed, nudging Castle's shoulder.

Ryan and Esposito were watching Castle and Beckett out of the corner of their eyes, but they couldn't see them holding hands under the table. "There has to be something up with mum and dad." Ryan said.

"Nah, I don't think there is." Esposito said turning back to the file he was reading.

"You're probably right."

"So fancy coming to mine straight after this?" Castle asked.

"Why Mr Castle, what do you have on offer?" Beckett said in a sultry tone.

"Well I do have a really big bed, oh and a nice spa bath."

"Oh and I have a nice book I can read when I get home."

"And I have a nice bottle of chardonnay chilling in the fridge." Castle said.

"You have yourself a deal, Castle!" Beckett smiled, "Now come on, let's get back to work."

…

As soon as the clock hit five Castle stood up and grabbed his coat. "Well I had better get going, Alexis is round for dinner tonight. Bye guys!"

Castle walked to the elevator. A few seconds late Beckett felt her phone buzz with a text from Castle. **Come now x**

She stood up and grabbed her stuff. "I have to go too guys, see you tomorrow and let's hope we catch that killer."

As soon as Beckett was gone Esposito turned to Ryan, "You're right something has to be up with them, let's go and see Lanie he might know something."

When Ryan and Esposito walked into the morgue Lanie looked up at them. "What are you two in such a hurry about?" She asked, standing up.

"Do you think something is up with Beckett and Castle?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like the way they have been acting lately." Esposito said.

"Yeah like, they seem more in sync and seem to be sharing more- oh my god!" Ryan said finally working it out.

"And you two call yourselves detectives!" Lanie laughed.

"Well how long have you known then?" Esposito asked.

"I suspected it a little, then they steered me off track but I saw them together last night."

"I can't believe that they fooled us like that!" Ryan said.

"Well I think we should pay them a little visit, and I bet they are at Castle's." Esposito said smiling.

…

Castle and Beckett were lying in bed, just about to get up, but just savouring those last few moments before Martha and Alexis arrived when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Beckett said sitting up.

"It should be mother or Alexis, but I don't see why they are knocking."

"Maybe they don't want to walk in on anything?" Beckett asked, quickly throwing on her clothes.

"True, can you get it?" Castle asked.

"Yup," Beckett said quickly running her fingers through her hair.

She nearly got the shock of her life when Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were standing on the other side of the door. "Busted!" Esposito laughed as he saw Beckett's shocked face.

"Who is it?" Castle asked as he came into the room pulling his top on.

"Bro, how long have you been hiding this from us?" Esposito asked.

"Oh uh, a few weeks?" Castle stammered.

"Well you two are finally together! It took you so damned long, I am so happy for you two!" Lanie said.

"Yeah me too, I actually thought that you two may never get together." Ryan said grinning.

"Yeah, I didn't know how much more of your eye sex and all that I could take when you two weren't together!" Esposito said.

"Eye sex?" Beckett said, glaring at him.

…

Castle invited them in for a quick drink, when he sat down next to Beckett and put an arm around her he said "See told you they'd be happy. Nothing to worry about."

"You were right, thanks Castle."

"Always" Castle replied leaning down to kiss Beckett, almost forgetting who was there. He and Beckett were on top of the world, and nothing could pull them down.

**The end, hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks again for all the support of this story, and keep those suggestions coming in for another fic that I'll write in the near future. Until next time,**

**Emma xx**


End file.
